Episode 7
"Episode 7" is the seventh episode of the first season. It premiered on February 18, 2007. Søren Sveistrup is the series head writer and the screenplay for this episode was written by Per Daumiller & Torleif Hoppe & Søren Sveistrup. The episode was directed by Kristoffer Nyholm. Plot Synopsis Summary Saturday 8 November Detective Inspector Sarah Lund has her family driven away from the airport by taxi, anxious that bereaved father Theis Birk Larsen is going to attack Rama, their chief suspect in the Nanna Birk Larsen murder. She bickers with her mother Vibeke about how her boyfriend Bengt Rosling will react to her failure to leave Copenhagen for the second time. Detective Inspector Jan Meyer drives out to Rama's home and finds that Lund has sent detectives there to wait for his return. They report that his wife has told them that he is not back yet. He is annoyed that Lund is still controlling his men when she is supposed to have left for Sweden. He learns from the dispatcher that she did not board her flight. Lund goes to the Birk Larsen home and questions Theis' wife Pernille about his whereabouts. Pernille confirms that he left with Rama. Lund asks if he was angry or upset and Pernille says that he is obviously upset because of the funeral. Pernille is called away by her children. Lund questions Vagn Skærbæk but he refuses to help her. Meyer arrives as Lund asks for a trace on the mobile phones of Theis and Rama. He does not hide his frustration at her continued involvement. Lund asks Vagn if the company has other warehouses. Theis takes Rama out to an empty industrial park. Theis' phone rings but he does not answer. Rama asks what they are doing and Theis remains silent. He gets out of the van, into the rain. A radio reporter comments on Poul Bremer's claims that Rama, a member of Troels Hartmann's role models initiative, is a suspect in the murder investigation. Hartmann listens to the report from his office. His adviser Rie Skovgaard advises him to suspend Rama from his teaching position and go public. He refuses to act until he has heard from the police. He questions Rie's willingness to give in to Bremer's scare tactics and whether he loyalty is to him or the political hierarchy. She says that if he does not believe she is acting in their joint best interests then she is not the right adviser for him. She insists that Rama is guilty and Hartmann asks if she really thinks that. She says that is what the media believe. Hartmann asks her to contact the police for an update and leaves. She asks where he is going and he does not say. Lund continues to question Vagn about Theis' business and he remains evasive. The cell phone trace registers to a harbour mast. Lund calls for a car to be sent to the Free Harbour having found correspondence relating to a warehouse there. Theis stands by the water. Rama gets out of the van and joins him. He tells Theis that his wife is waiting for him at home and that he doesn't want her to worry because she is heavily pregnant. Theis tells Rama that people said that his daughter was a stargazer because she was born looking upwards. He says that they joked about her becoming an astronaut. He asks Rama if she liked going to school and Rama says that he is sure that she did. Theis says that he was never good at school but Nanna was. He asks Rama if Nanna like him too, remembering that she would come home and talk about his lessons. He tells Rama that people have been gossiping about him. Rama says that Nanna was his student and that he would never harm her. Theis asks why people are gossiping and realizes that Rama is holding something back. Rama insists that there is nothing to the rumours. Theis gets back into the van and stares at Rama. Pernille asks the detectives to leave, angry that they are intruding on Nanna's wake. Meyer reports that there is no-one at the harbour. Lund asks him to have their people look again. Pernille asks what they believe Theis has done, just as the garage door opens. Theis comes in, alone. He asks if the children are asleep. Lund asks him about Rama and he says that he thinks that he took a cab. Pernille asks where Theis was and he changes the subject, saying that he wants to read his sons a story. Meyer reports that Rama has rung his wife and is on his way home. Meyer cancels the search and asks them to have Rama brought in. Lund tries to call Bengt but gets his voicemail. She leaves him a message apologizing for her absence. She asks him to apologize to their guests on her behalf. Meyer says that he does not know what is wrong with Lund and her intermittent involvement is not acceptable. She agrees that it will not do and pledges to remain in Copenhagen until the case is solved. Meyer urges her to leave and predicts that Rama will confess. She does not back down but he insists that she remain out of the interrogation. They enter the interrogation room together and Meyer reminds Rama of his rights. Rama is compliant and says that he will answer all of their questions but has a confession to make first. He admits to leaving the party, taking his wife to the allotment and then going to the petrol station for coffee. He claims that he realized that the patrolman was coming the next day so he went home to prepare for him. He says that Nanna came to his home at 22:00 to return some books and did not stay. Meyer is disbelieving that she left the party to return books. Lund asks if the books were loaned to Nanna privately rather than by the school and Rama confirms that they were. She asks why he did not offer the information earlier. He claims that their investigation of the school basement made him believe that Nanna had returned to the school so his meeting with her was unimportant. He says that he was concerned about the previous accusations of impropriety with a student. Hartmann drives out to a bar to find Morten Weber. Weber is already drunk and slurs that he saw Hartmann on television and that he does not have time to play doctor. Hartmann asks why he has not returned the messages he left. Weber claims that he has been very busy at the office. Weber intuits that Hartmann has not suspended Rama and predicts the breakdown of his alliance with Kirsten Eller. Hartmann apologizes to Weber and Weber rejects the apology. Weber asserts that turning up now with insulin does not make up Hartmann's earlier distrust. Weber observes that Hartmann always tries to do the right thing but has listened to the wrong people. Harmann asks Weber to come back to work. Weber reminds him that he was loyal to him when his wife died and that Hartmann still did not trust him. Skovgaard calls Hartmann to report that the police found Nanna's bike outside Rama's home. She also has an early edition of the paper with Hartmann and Rama shaking hands on the cover. Hartmann says that he is coming back in. Chief Superintendent Hans Buchard hauls his inspectors over the coals for the Mayor announcing the chief suspect in their case on television; he has been in trouble with the director of police himself. Meyer is convinced that Rama is guilty and wants to interrogate him at length. Lund believes that Rama is lying. Buchard orders them to search Rama's houses in the city and at the allotments. He demands a more thorough investigation and that they liaise with Hartmann. He urges them not to make a mistake while the press are watching. Meyer asks for a one to one discussion and Buchard puts him off until the following day. Meyer asks what they should do with Rama. Lund asks Rama if he can stay with family and explains that they now have to search his home. She says that his wife is coming to pick him up. She tells him that they need his passport and that he must remain in the area to participate in a reconstruction of the events. She asks which car he was driving and he claims that it was his own. She suggests that as a role model he would have access to Hartmann's campaign vehicles and that he might have borrowed one for his building waste. He insists that he used his own car all weekend. He claims that he does not know anything about the care at the school. Skovgaard tells Hartmann that she has prepared the papers for Rama's suspension from his teaching post and a statement that will be announded at a press conference soon. She urges Hartmann to suspend him and distance himself. She says that he should avoid commenting on the role models. Production Cast Starring *Sofie Gråbøl as Detective Inspector Sarah Lund *Bjarne Henriksen as Theis Birk Larsen *Lars Mikkelsen as Troels Hartmann *Ann Eleonora Jørgensen as Pernille Birk Larsen *Søren Malling as Detective Inspector Jan Meyer *Marie Askehave as Rie Skovgaard Guest starring *Farshad Kholghi as Rama *Troels II Munk as Erik Buchard *Michael Moritzen as Morten Weber *Bent Mejding as Poul Bremer *Nicolaj Kopernikus as Vagn Skærbæk *Tina Gylling Mortensen as Kirsten Eller *Anne Marie Helger as Vibeke Lund *Anders Nyborg as Knud Padde *Mette K. Madsen as Sille Elmkvist *Ole Boisen as a Detective *Peter Gilsfort as a Detective *Johan Gry as Bengt Rosling *Julie Ølgaard as Nanna Birk Larsen *Eske Forsting Hansen as Mark Lund *Kasper Leth Hansen as Anton Birk Larsen *Jonas Leth Hansen as Emil Birk Larsen *Nukaka Coster-Waldau as a Journalist *Rasmus Hammerich as a Journalist *Bent Børgesen as an Older resident *Torsten Stiig Jansen as Radio speaker (voice) Category:Episodes Category:Season 1